Durou Para Sempre Terminou Muito Rápido
by Polly Evans
Summary: Eu sempre me lembrarei. Era fim de tarde. Nosso final feliz durou para sempre e terminou muito rápido. Foi então que compreendi, que para sempre estaria em seus olhos. Para sempre gravado em seus olhos verdes.


**Os Mortos**

Os que eram do mesmo sangue, os amigos e companheiros que ainda há pouco sorriam a nosso lado ou mesmo nos impacientavam lá de vez em quando (mas era tão bom que no impacientassem, agora nem isso recebemos deles), onde estão, onde estão?

Voltamos para fora de nós e não os recuperamos; mas se nos aprofundarmos um pouco, vamos encontrá-los fundidos em nosso conhecimento das coisas, incorporados a nossa maneira de andar, comer e dormir; intactos, mesmo sob a camada de esquecimento em que outra vez os sepultamos, porque, contraditoriamente, eles não se deixam ficar esquecidos, e brincam de se fazer lembrados nas horas mais imprevistas.

_(Carlos Drummond de Andrade, in: Fala Amendoeira.)_

DUROU PARA SEMPRE... TERMINOU MUITO RÁPIDO

Escuro, frio. Sentia-me como se estivesse sozinha no mundo. Minha mente mandava, mas o corpo não obedecia, algo estava estranho. Aos poucos vou me dando conta de um som, uma voz conhecida, distante, muito distante, ela me chamava:

- Lilian, Lilian – sussurrava – Lilian, Lilian – dizia – Lilian, Lilian, - gritava.

Então pareceu que minha mente acordou para a realidade, ao menos era o que eu pensava. A claridade cegou-me quase que instantaneamente. Algo puxou meu corpo à medida que meus olhos iam se acostumando com a luz da noite.

- Tiago? O que houve? – perguntei com a voz lenta. Não conseguia me lembrar de absolutamente nada. Minhas vestes estavam rasgadas, mas eu não sentia dor alguma, sentia-me estranhamente leve.

- Não sei. – respondeu-me verificando se estava tudo bem comigo – Mas eu reconheço este lugar, é o bosque que fica atrás do jardim de casa, vim algumas vezes aqui trazer Harry... – ele se calou imediatamente.

- Harry? Vamos voltar para casa querido, ele deve estar sozinho. – disse apressada tentando me erguer e caindo novamente. Tiago me ajudou a levantar e abraçados fomos para fora do bosque.

O lugar estava escuro, a lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens e não havia estrelas no céu. Os únicos barulhos ouvidos eram das folhas e gravetos quebrados à medida que nossos pés avançavam. Não sabia por que, mas uma inquietação tomava conta de mim, algo não estava certo, não entendia como havíamos parado naquela clareira, minha memória insistia em se ausentar.

- Estamos chegando, logo após aquela árvore. – informou-me Tiago.

Mas no momento em que saímos no nosso jardim, se Tiago não estivesse me segurando, teria caído novamente, embora parecesse que ele também estava abalado.

Logo mais a frente estava nossa casa, ou que havia sobrado dela. Meus olhos queimaram com as lágrimas que brotaram no mesmo instante, meu coração acelerado doeu como nunca antes. Tiago estava parado, branco, parecia não ter absorvido a imagem ainda. De repente fui atingida por uma forte dor de cabeça, insuportável. Flashs de um passado recente começaram a aflorar: _Gargalhadas cessaram, ouviu-se somente a risada aguda, "Corra Lilian, corra! Eu o atraso!", o choro de um garoto de apenas um aninho, uma baque surdo de algo pesado caindo no chão, passos cada vez mais próximos, "Não o Harry não, mate-me no lugar dele!", "Avada Kedrava!", uma luz verde e novamente o escuro._

- Lilian, você se lembra? – perguntou-me Tiago desesperado.

Sem conseguir responder comecei a correr em direção aos escombros do que um dia fora nossa casa, Tiago estava logo atrás. A voz surgiu-me na garganta sem que eu percebesse:

- HARRY? HARRY! ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ? – gritei.

- HARRY? MEU FILHO! – Tiago também gritava.

Sem parar de correr pensei que fosse bater com toda a força nos restos de madeira dos móveis despedaçados, mas ao invés disso, passei direto por eles, como se não existissem. Eu os atravessava como vento, olhei para o lado e percebi que com Tiago acontecia o mesmo, minha cabeça trabalhava cada vez mais rápida e aflita.

- Lilian, ouça! – falou Tiago. Tentei abafar o choro e prestei atenção. Parecia o ruído de algum bicho, resmungos, e finalmente um choro.

Harry estava vivo afinal. Com a felicidade tomando conta, corremos na direção do monte de madeira de onde vinha o barulho.

Desesperada, mas ainda assim com cuidado, retiramos as tábuas de madeira que prendiam nosso bebê. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao perceber que embora a casa estivesse destruída, Harry não sofrera machucados, exceto por um corte profundo na testa que eu tinha certeza de que não era grave.

Tiago o pegou no colo e seguimos para um trecho livre dos escombros, como se uma voz interior conduzisse nossos passos e guiasse nossos atos. Ainda nos braços de Tiago, dei um beijo no meu filho, sem saber que seria o último, Tiago fez o mesmo e em seguida colocou Harry quase adormecido na grama fofa.

Tiago me abraçou chorando em silêncio, percebi que ele iria falar quando foi interrompido pela visão de um ser gigantesco vindo em nossas direções, grunhidos altos e sucessivos se confundiam ao som de um motor muito distante.

- HAGRID! – gritou Tiago ao meu lado – É ele querida, Hagrid irá nos ajudar, ele poderá explicar tudo isso. HAGRID ESTAMOS AQUI! – falou enquanto acenava.

O gigante virou a cabeça e disse algo que não pudemos definir, por um instante de esperança pensei que ele pudesse ter nos ouvido, mas estava errada. O som distante do motor se intensificou, e do céu escuro, desceu uma moto. Um outro homem, com a aparência muito mais abalada chegava perto das ruínas.

- SIRIUS – gritamos juntos.

Tiago saiu correndo na direção deles, mas desta vez, como se uma barreira mágica houvesse se instalado em volta da casa, ele foi atirado de costas na grama úmida. Levantou-se e tentou novamente atravessar aquele obstáculo, caiu. E tornando o ato mecânico e desesperador, Tiago tentava em vão atravessar, mesmo que fosse jogado pra trás todas às vezes.

- ALMOFADINHAS. POR FAVOR, ME OUÇA! NÃO ME DEIXE NA MÃO AGORA! OLHE PARA CÁ SEU IDIOTA!

Impossível que alguém não pudesse ouvir os gritos dele. Nunca havia visto meu marido neste estado em momento algum, parecia que ele havia enlouquecido. Mas eu precisava explicar a ele, eu tinha entendido tudo. Hagrid e Sirius não podiam nos ver, não podia nos ouvir, do mesmo jeito que não podíamos ouvi-los e não era culpa deles. Algo muito forte nos separava.

Comecei a perceber rapidamente o que estava acontecendo, só não sabia se era possível. Como se a barreira do tempo houvesse se instaurado ao nosso redor, nos separando do mundo vivo.

Abracei Tiago e tentei acalma-lo. Disse-lhe que, por favor, entendesse, que aquilo só tornava tudo mais difícil, que não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer.

- Dói tanto Tiago. – chorei nos ombros dele. – Quem é que vai cuidar do Harry? Ele não tem ninguém. Francamente! Harry é só um bebê!

- Fique tranqüila, Dumbledore me prometeu que cuidará do nosso filho. – Tiago também chorava, mas calmo agora, conformado.

Ficamos abraçados, observando – a única coisa que nos era permitido – Hagrid retirou Harry do chão. Sirius parecia discutir com Hagrid, o que deixava Harry assustado nos braços do gigante. Por fim, Sirius deixou o local com o rosto impassível, frio e determinado, enquanto Hagrid subia na moto e sumia em meio às nuvens que cobriam o céu.

O ar gelado da noite sufocava o pulmão, chorava, meu peito doía, uma dor diferente, uma dor insuportável. Era como se meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado de mim do modo mais cruel que se possa imaginar. De repente percebi que meu rosto havia secado, as lágrimas, minha única fonte de desabafo, haviam sido negadas não só a mim, mas também ao meu marido. O último resquício que nos indicava vida estava acabado.

- Quero ter certeza de que nosso filho ficará bem. – falei incapaz de chorar, com o olhar fixo onde momentos antes estava a moto.

Como se meu pedido estivesse sendo atendido, nossos pés se ergueram do chão e o vento nos guiou, numa direção que eu não conhecia, mas de que importava o rumo agora? Só pensava no meu filho.

Por algum tempo – não sei exatamente o quanto, pareciam ter-se passado horas, dias, anos flutuando no céu sombrio – parecia que não chegaríamos a lugar nenhum, a viagem parecia nunca terminar, até que avistamos ruas e avenidas. Eu reconhecia o lugar, era a Rua dos Alfeneiros na casa de nº4. Sentia-me como uma marionete sem saber quem segurava minhas cordas.

Ali, sem poder fazer nada, completamente impotentes sobre a cena, o coração doendo extremamente, porém sem uma lágrima derrubada, eles se abraçavam como se quisessem evitar perder a única coisa que ainda tinha: um ao outro.

A madrugada estava quente, mas eles eram insensíveis a qualquer coisa com relação ao ambiente, o céu completamente ausente do brilho das estrelas, a lua aparecia refletida nos gramados extremamente bem cuidados e desaparecia como que para deixar o casal sozinho em seus pezares.

Era incrível como o silêncio era angustiante. A rua deserta dava a sensação de ter sido atingida por um ataque de dementadores devido ao seu silêncio, e com certeza, não revivendo, mas vivendo a pior lembrança, o pior momento de suas vidas, ou melhor, de suas existências. Harry estará sozinho, não poderá contar com ninguém por enquanto e o mundo parece não se importar que tudo isso esteja ocorrendo. Como isso seria possível?

Se ao menos ela pudesse chorar, pudesse ficar cega de tantas lágrimas, talvez a dor a aliviasse um pouco. Sempre dizem que desabafar faz bem, que compartilhar a dor diminui a angustia, mas como? Se a única pessoa com quem poderia fazer isso, sentia a mesma tristeza que ela? Não mais, nem menos, exatamente a mesma dor da perda.

O homem ao seu lado tinha o rosto decididamente abalado, contudo, mantinha a expressão forte, como a de um herói que mesmo sem forças e prestes a ser derrotado, continua a passar confiança, e acredita que tudo sempre terá um final feliz, porque sempre existe uma saída, um momento em que o herói consegue se recuperar e termina sua missão.

"Final feliz". Essa expressão trazia doces recordações. Quando eram jovens, logo no começo, tinham certeza de que suas vidas teriam um eterno final feliz, e que ele não tardaria a chegar.

Lembrou-se automaticamente do casal em Hogwarts.

"– _Lily! Dê um pouco de atenção pra mim! Será que sou mais chato do que esse livro de História da Magia?_

– _Tiago! Amanhã nós temos exame, eu tenho que ir bem. - falou Lílian indignada._

– _Ah! Mas é óbvio que você vai bem no exame, e afinal, eu sou seu namorado!_

– _Tá bom, acho que já estudei o suficiente mesmo. – disse, colocando o grosso livro de lado e virando-se para beijar o namorado."_

Mas no começo, mais precisamente antes do sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts, as brigas eram constantes e ás vezes até indispensáveis.

"_- Potter, pare com isso e deixe o garoto em paz!- gritou a garota no corredor quase deserto, exceto por mais dois rapazes._

– _Evans, a culpa não foi minha, ele pediu para ser azarado, disse que... - começou a explicar Tiago sem conseguir esconder o susto por ser apanhado pela última pessoa que poderia._

_- Não me importo! Mas você me deixa obrigada a tirar pontos da minha própria casa!_

_- Ah não Lily! Em nome do nosso amor não faça isso. – disse o maroto tentando contornar a situação._

_- Não tenho intimidade com você Potter! Chame-me de Evans! – gritou devido a raiva que sentia sempre – o que não era pouco - que o garoto dizia esse tipo de coisa inconveniente. – Eu não te amo, e você acabou de fazer a Grifinória perder 15 pontos! – Virou e saiu corredor a fora, deixando o garoto sozinho – o outro já havia fugido."_

Era divertido lembrar de todas essas discussões e brigas desde que haviam se conhecido. Naquela época, se alguém lhe dissesse que no futuro estaria casada com Tiago Potter, ela iria pensar que a pessoa precisaria, urgentemente, ser internada no Sta Mungus. Mas quem poderia imaginar tal final para a história deles? Com toda certeza não era para ser assim. Pensando bem, pareciam dois universos, duas vidas diferentes. Uma de brigas e um Potter arrogante e idiota, outra com Tiago como namorado e sem poder viver muito tempo longe dele.

Mas as pessoas mudam, Tiago amadureceu e Lílian mudou. Deram um ao outro, a chance de se conhecerem de verdade e acabaram se apaixonando, casando, e numa linda tarde, Lílian descobriu que estava grávida.

"_Apesar de a estação ser o inverno, o frio dera uma trégua deixando o dia nascer ensolarado. Um dia perfeito. Parecia que todos aproveitavam esta pausa dos ventos gelados para passar o tempo ao ar livre, no calor aconchegante do sol._

_No jardim dos Potter os passarinhos cantavam se refrescando na fonte de mármore branco, as borboletas pareciam dançar graciosamente tentando competir com o canto dos pássaros, se escondendo nas flores e depois voltando a aparecer exibindo o colorido das asas. Perto da varanda espaçosa, se encontrava um casal deitado na grama verde e aveludada. A fim de fugir do interior da casa gelada, Lílian e Tiago observavam a paisagem do bosque que havia nos fundos da casa. Ela, pela centésima vez, virou-se incomodada._

_- Lily, você tá bem? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado olhando para a esposa – Tá um pouco pálida._

_- Estou ótima, realmente ótima, com um pouco de mal-estar, mas ótima. – disse rápida tentando não preocupa-lo._

_- Acha que eu não percebi? – falou Tiago sentando-se para poder encarar Lílian – A semana inteira você tem passado mal a noite. Amanhã mesmo nós vamos ver um curandeiro... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a mulher levantou e correndo foi ao banheiro passando mal. Ele assustado foi atrás. Depois de passado o mal-estar, os dois conversavam na cozinha._

_- Lílian, você precisa ir ao curandeiro. – falou com o rosto sério, apoiando no batente da porta que dava para o jardim. – Isso não é normal. Todos esses enjôos e..._

_- Tiago eu já fui ao curandeiro._

_- Você o que?_

_- Eu já fui, semana passada enquanto você trabalhava, eu pedi uma folga. – disse baixinho._

_- Mas como? Porque não me chamou? Lílian eu sou seu marido! Eu tenho que tomar conta de você. – disse incrédulo olhando para a mulher._

_Durante alguns minutos de silêncio, Lílian refletia sobre algo que só ela sabia, e Tiago ainda não acreditava que a mulher não o tivesse comunicado. – Mas afinal, você está doente? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmando que não. – E porque esse mal-estar todo?_

_Lílian percebendo que não tinha como adiar, nem como fugir do assunto, não teve outra alternativa a não ser contar tudo._

_- Sente-se – pediu._

_- O que?_

_- Sente-se, preciso te dizer uma coisa._

_Preocupado com o que estaria acontecendo com a mulher, obedeceu e encarou-a. Ela continuava em pé, encostada na pia branca, sem olhá-lo, começou a contar num tom bem baixinho, como que pedindo desculpas. – Eu não queria contar... Quero dizer... Não antes de ter certeza... Porque eu só suspeitava... E poderia estar errada... Poderia ser minha imaginação... Quero dizer... Já estamos casados há quase um ano, o que não é muito tempo se pensar bem... Mas... É claro que eu já imaginava que fosse acontecer... Mas não tão cedo... E como você reagiria... Eu só..._

_- Lílian! – disse o rapaz assustado fazendo a esposa se sobressaltar com a repentina interrupção. – Por favor, pare de enrolar e diga logo. O que está acontecendo?_

_Ela respirou, tomou fôlego e finalmente encarou o marido. – Tiago, estou esperando um bebê!_

_Demorou alguns segundos para Tiago entender o que ela falara, era como se ele estivesse esperando Sirius e Lupin pularem de dentro da geladeira gritando "Primeiro de abril", mas ninguém apareceu e ele percebeu que era real. – Lílian, você está..._

_- Grávida, sim. E fale alguma coisa. – disse aflita balançando as mãos num movimento frenético._

_- Isso é ótimo! Maravilhoso! – falou levantando-se e abraçando forte a esposa. – Lilian, nós vamos ter um filho!Um filho... _

_Ele pulava de alegria. Lílian ficou aliviada ao ver que ele aceitara bem a idéia, mas não conseguiu sentir a mesma euforia do marido, não depois de noites inteiras em claro pensando em todas as conseqüências que um bebê traria._

_- Um filho... Um filho! – repetir em voz alta parecia fazer Tiago sentir o quanto tudo era real, e que ele não estava sonhando._

_- Um filho – sussurrou Lílian, mas Tiago tão aturdido, não reparou no tom melancólico em que ela falara._

_- Um filho! Meu filho! Preciso ligar pra Sirius e Lupin, todos. Uma festa! É isso, uma festa pra comemorar e contar pra todo mundo de uma só vez... O que acha amor? Conseguimos planejar uma festa pra amanhã? – disse olhando para Lílian e percebendo que ela estava com uma expressão estranha, pálida, como se fosse enjoar novamente._

_- Lily? Você está bem? Está passando mal de novo? _

_- Tiago! Nós vamos ter um bebê!_

_- Eu sei, não é maravilhoso..._

_- Tiago, um bebê, pára e pensa, um bebê, - a voz dela estava desnecessariamente alta, seus olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas - Uma criatura totalmente dependente que vai precisar de absolutos cuidados, e a gente vai precisar educar ele e..._

_- Você não queria um bebê? – perguntou cauteloso._

_- Não sei, parece ótimo, mas não sabemos nada sobre bebês, como vou saber se o choro é de fome ou de dores ou de frio... _

_- Lily, também não sei nada sobre bebês, mas vamos aprender juntos, quero dizer... Uma coisinha tão pequena não deve ser tão difícil de cuidar..._

_- Tiago, não estamos falando de um boneco! – gritou ela tentando fazer o marido cair na real – Essa coisinha pequena que você diz, chora, tem fome, precisa trocar a fralda... CRIANÇAS NÃO VÊM COM MANUAL DE INSTRUÇÃO! - Será que era tão difícil para Tiago entender que Lílian estava com medo?_

_- Lil, ninguém sabe como lidar com bebês, meu pai me falou que a gente acaba meio que aprendendo na prática – disse carinhoso segurando a mão da esposa. – Sei que é assustador, mas eu não imagino uma pessoa melhor do que você para educar um filho meu._

_Ela ainda não estava completamente certa de tudo, mas estava começando a se acalmar._

_- Lílian, nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos. Porque é assim que tem que ser, eu vou te apoiar sempre e nós vamos conseguir! Nós três seremos muito felizes! – Carinhoso, ele a envolveu num abraço muito forte, tentando mostrar que ele estaria sempre ao seu lado. – Lílian, eu te amo tanto! _

_- Também te amo Tiago, amo muito. – Confessou, derrubando lágrimas, desta vez de alegria, vendo que Tiago também chorava. – Um filho, é maravilhoso, o nosso filho. – sussurrou._

_Em uma cena de um amor perfeito, eles se beijaram, as lágrimas escorrendo, e por vários minutos, ou horas, eles permaneceram na cozinha, em silêncio, abraçados, como que para juntos, absorver a novidade de um herdeiro."_

Com essa lembrança, Lílian automaticamente pensou em Harry, o que a trouxe bruscamente para a realidade. Depois desses minutos mergulhada na própria cabeça, esquecera-se de tudo por um breve momento. Tiago continuava ao seu lado, calado. O dia ensolarado havia se transformado em uma noite escura e melancólica. De vez em quando, uma brisa fazia as folhas das árvores e a grama se mexerem, mas eles não sentiam.

- Acha que vão cuidar bem dele? – perguntou lentamente, quebrando o silêncio, mas sem coragem de olhá-lo.

- Harry é sobrinho deles. Tem o mesmo sangue. – respondeu sem muita convicção no que falava. – Além disso, ele tem Sirius, Almofadinhas nunca abandonaria o afilhado.

Em frente à porta de número 4, tudo parecia mais real para mim. O momento que eu tanto temi, que eu tanto hesitei havia chegado finalmente. A hora da despedida...

Harry estava em uma cesta, todo envolto em cobertas por causa do vento, ele dormia, mas ainda assim eu tinha a certeza de que ele me ouviria, que minhas palavras ficariam gravadas em sua lembrança.

Tiago se aproximou do filho com cautela: - Mesmo de longe, ainda verei você crescer. Não sei para onde vamos, mas para onde quer que seja, sentirei orgulho. Você é um Potter, está no sangue fazer a diferença.

As lágrimas não escorreram.

Eu queria abraçá-lo, mas só pude dizer: - Eu te amo! Não é porque morrerei, que meu amor se vai comigo. Eu estarei sempre com você, dentro do seu coração. Sempre.

Harry dormia profundamente. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, sem saber o que seria de seu futuro. *Dormia inocente, sonhando com um mundo perfeito, onde flutuava na mais alta nuvem ou mergulhava no mais profundo oceano.

Eu sempre me lembrarei. Era fim de tarde. Nosso final feliz durou para sempre e terminou muito rápido. Foi então que compreendi, que para sempre estaria em seus olhos. Para sempre gravado em seus olhos verdes.

[n/a]* "_... flutuava na mais alta nuvem ou mergulhava no mais profundo oceano"._

Essas são palavras de Dumbledore no terceiro filme da saga, uma frase que eu sempre gostei...


End file.
